


May I?

by Ivartheboneme



Series: Modern AUs [6]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Power Exchange, Sensation Play, Smut, Spanking, sub!Ivar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivartheboneme/pseuds/Ivartheboneme
Summary: For my two thirsty sister wives ;)Please note that for all of my works that have sexual content, all relevant characters are at least 18 years old. If they are not yet 18 in canon, I age them up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livebynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livebynight/gifts), [ivartheheathen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivartheheathen/gifts).



I hum quietly to myself while pouring the wine. Taking a sip of it, I glance at the watch on my wrist. 05:29; Ivar should be here any minute. Everything is ready for his arrival. The minute hand turns to 05:30 and before I can count to ten the doorbell rings. He’s always been very good at keeping the time. I pause in the hallway to take a quick look in the mirror, checking my hair one last time before opening the door to let him in. He’s wearing the blue shirt that he knows I like and simple black jeans. There’s an overnight bag slung over his left shoulder and the fingers of his right hand is tightly wound around his cane. Ivar steps over the threshold, offering me a shy smile as he closes the door behind him. I hold my hand out and he slides the bag down from his shoulder, letting me take it. I set it down on the floor and step closer to him. My head comes to rest against his chest and Ivar wraps his arm around me. He smells of birch and blueberries.

“You haven’t changed your mind?” I ask. Sure, he has surrendered to me almost every time we’ve been intimate with each other but it has always been only for a night. Now, he is on the verge of letting me control his every movement for an entire weekend. Ivar’s lips press against the top of my head.

“I want this, more than anything.” He whispers. I smile against his shirt, fingers gently tugging at the fabric. We stay like this for a few seconds before Ivar releases me and I press a quick kiss to his cheek. I gesture towards my bedroom.

“Come on then, älskling.”

 

“Härskarinna?” Ivar’s voice breaks my concentration and I look up from the breakfast that he’s prepared for me, resting my elbows against the table and my head supported by intertwined fingers.

“Ja, träl?” I ask with a scowl. 

“May I take a bath?” He looks so precious like this; eyes cast down and shirt unbuttoned so that the marks I left last night are clearly visible. I take my time answering, eating a couple of grapes before nodding.

“Yes, you may.” Ivar is on the verge of saying something, probably a ‘thank you’ since he’s such a good boy. I interrupt him.

“But first you must do something for me.” Ivar’s mouth closes again as he waits for further instruction. I hold on to the edge of the table and push my chair further back, opening my bathrobe then pointing between my thighs.

“Here, boy.” Ivar slides down from his chair and I fight to muffle a moan; he might move awkwardly when walking but when he’s on the ground he is like a snake. There’s a low thud as Ivar bangs against the table in his eagerness to get to me. He finally reaches me, his warm hands coming to rest on my thighs while he peers up at me from underneath the table.

“Fingers or mouth, härskarinna?” As he speaks, his breath fans against my core and I involuntarily arch out of the chair.

“Both.” I murmur, burying one hand in his hair and tugging at it to urge him on. Ivar sets to work then and the first kiss he presses to my folds has me letting out a content sigh. He rolls his jaws, slowly, making me squeal with each circle that rubs against my slit. Ivar groans, pleased with himself for having pulled those noises from me and apparently distracted enough by it to pause his work. I give a sharp tug to the dark hair to remind him of his place. He hurries to redeem himself by licking several quick stripes from bottom to top then uses his pointer and index finger to part my folds. He drives forward to fuck me with his tongue and I immediately move further out on the chair to meet his eager mouth. As much as I want to, I can’t keep my eyes open. My thighs press tighter and tighter around him, hips desperately rolling in time with his movements. Ivar is making some beautiful noise, a mix between growl and purr that sends vibrations through my cunt. I never want it to stop. His tongue disappears from between my legs, turning its attention to my clit instead, but it is quickly replaced by two fingers easily slipping inside me. They curl inside me; one, two, three times and my hands clamp down on each side of the seat, knuckles going white as my hips buck against him one last time. Wonderful heat wells up throughout my body and I moan his name. Coming down from my high, I release Ivar from between my thighs and he lets his head rest against my leg, that precious tongue darting out to lick his lips. My hand goes to the bowl of grapes, picking one and then reaching my hand down to offer it to Ivar. He carefully takes it into his mouth, not daring to scrape my fingers with his teeth. Letting one hand comb through his hair, I give him further instructions.

“Don’t lock the door; I might have to check in on you.”

 

I don’t bother with knocking before opening the door, stepping inside to observe Ivar as he scrubs himself clean in the tub. His face is still glistening, though from water droplets rather than my juices.

“Have you cleaned yourself properly?” I ask.

“Yes, härskarinna.”

“Everywhere?” Ivar nods.

“I don’t believe you.” He shrinks a little at those words, plump bottom lip sticking out in the most adorable and worried pout I’ve ever seen.

“Let me see.” I demand. Ivar’s arms come to rest against the edges on either side of the tub and I slide the bathrobe down from my right shoulder, freeing my arm from it. He steals a glance at the naked skin but hurries to return to staring straight ahead. My palm comes to rest against his chest, staying there for a short while as I take in the warmth and smoothness of his skin. I begin to trace his upper body, feeling my way over his arms, chest and stomach. My hand disappears under the surface, making Ivar gasp as he feels fingers wrap around his cock. I click my tongue in disapproval and retract my hand.

“Give me the loofah.” I say. Ivar’s eyes go wide but he doesn’t object, simply places the loofah in my hand and stares at the wall while waiting in silence.

“Look at me.” I order and he obeys, never breaking eye contact as my hand sinks further down. He’s already hard for me but I can’t resist teasing him, making him sweat as he tries not to cum.

“Do you know why I have to do this?” I ask, slowly working my hand up and down. Ivar looks at me with hazy eyes, a soft moan leaving his mouth before he answers the question.

“Because I am filthy.” He announces. I nod in agreement.

“Du är en smutsig liten slav.” Ivar shudders, eyelids briefly falling down and making us lose eye contact. His mistake is soon corrected as I squeeze a little harder around his cock, warning him. Ivar looks at me again and I nod in approval before continuing my movements. Every muscle of his goes taut as he fights to stay still in spite of my attentions and the sight of it makes my heart swell; he always does his best for me. I decide to reward him. Leaning further in over the tub, I curl the fingers of my free hand in a beckoning motion and Ivar meets me, pressing our lips together. The first few seconds I am gentle but soon I demand more, dragging my tongue against the seam of his lips to make him open up. Ivar groans, allowing me to rub my tongue against his. He relaxes at first but as the kiss grows deeper he tenses again, even more so than before. We pause to breathe and I’m about to tell Ivar that he’s allowed to finish but he beats me to it.

“Please, may I…” The words fade away into a whimper as I let my hand move faster.

“Yes.” I answer. Ivar whispers ‘thank you’ then settles back down in the tub. He writhes and moans, making the water splash as he is finally allowed to fully enjoy my touch. I bite my lip to muffle a groan; now I’m the one to struggle with holding back .As tempting as it is to climb into the bath with Ivar and ride him until we’re both spent, I want to watch him like this;  see the way he crumbles in my grip. The telltale flush begins to spread up his neck and I growl at him.

“Be a good fucking pet and cum for me.” Ivar gasps, his hips stuttering as he reaches his end. I wet my lips, watching him relax and settle down. His breathing is still heavy when I stand up and reach for a towel.

“Can I trust you to dry yourself or do I need to take care of that too?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

I turn the alarm off and rub the sleepiness from my eyes. It’s Sunday; the last day of our little game. Ivar is still sleeping; hair tousled and one arm hanging over the edge of the bed. A thrill goes through my body at the realization that him oversleeping means I’ll get to deal out another punishment. I scoot closer under the covers, admiring the bitemarks I’ve left all over his chest and taking a whiff of his smell. Just a few more minutes, I think to myself as I curl up next to him. Five minutes later I pull back, almost whining as I retreat. My only comfort is that what will happen once he’s awake will be even more satisfying than just sleeping next to him. I wake Ivar with a slap to his smooth cheek. He spasms from the shock of it, blue eyes flying open and darting back and forth before he understands that I’m the one who hit him. I hold myself up above him, closely studying his expression. His lips are slightly parted, breathing a bit heavier than normal. I lean down until our noses touch.

“Why are you still in bed, träl?”

“I’m so sorry, härskarinna, I-” He begins.

“Kitchen.” I order. Ivar instinctively reaches for his clothes but I stop him with a sharp tsking noise.

“Just your boxers, your härskarinna wants to enjoy the view while you make breakfast.” He hesitates and I take his hand, squeezing it reassuringly while waiting for him to say that it’s too much. He doesn’t. He only nods in agreement and he’s rewarded with a kiss to his knuckles. A year ago he never completely removed his pants during sex.

 

“You did well, pet.” I say. Ivar smiles and bows his head down.

“Thank you, härskarinna.” I finish my glass of juice and set it back down on the table.

“I’ll still have to punish you though.” Ivar’s smile disappears and a small whimper is heard. I stand up and reach across the table to tug at his hair, making him quiet down. 

“But you get to choose how.” My hand slides over his cheek, caressing it as I present him with his options.

“Belt or ice?” Ivar leans into my touch, eyelids fluttering.

“Ice, please, härskarinna.” He says breathlessly, surprising me by going for the new punishment. I nod in the direction of my bedroom.

“Wait for me.” I retract my hand and walk to the freezer, opening it to dig out an ice tray. He shuffles to his feet behind me and I automatically glance over my shoulder, observing the way the waistband presses perfectly against his flesh. It’s been too long since I marked his bottom with my hands. If he misbehaves again, I promise myself. Three ice cubes fall into the empty glass and I close the freezer again, making my way to the bedroom. Ivar sits perched on top of the covers, hands resting at the tops of his legs. I set the glass aside and climb onto the bed, crawling towards him until the waistband of his underwear is within reach. I tug at it and he lifts his hips to help me remove them. Sliding the cotton down, my movements are slow as I take the time to let my fingers trail over his legs. He gasps at my ministrations and the look of awe on his face has my heart fluttering. It nearly makes me forget about the ice. Coming back to my senses, I reach for the glass and fish up one of the cubes. I bring the ice to his right nipple and Ivar jerks under me, hands on the verge of grabbing onto my waist.

“Hands to yourself, pet.” I remind him. He lets them sink back down onto the mattress and I return to dealing out his punishment. Both nipples become hardened beads under my onslaught and I brush a finger over them, grinning widely. Sucking each of them into my mouth I feel them begin to warm up again and hum in delight. Ivar shudders under me and as I retreat I see that his knuckles are white from gripping at the cover. The last cube comes to rest at his bellybutton. Scooting further down in bed, I lap up the water as it appears around the melting ice. Every last bit of him tastes amazing; his nipples,  the skin of his stomach...and his cock. Teasing the tip with my tongue, Ivar begins to truly struggle with not putting his hands on me. He shouts as I suck him into my cheek, which only eggs me on. I bob my head up and down; that is when he snaps. Ivar buries his fingers in my hair, gripping onto a handful of it. I react immediately. My hand takes a vice-like grip around his wrist and Ivar screeches as I pull back, his cock evicted from my mouth with a wet plop.

“On your stomach.” I order, ignoring the burning in my scalp where he’s still holding on. Ivar sobs but does as he’s told. I massage my sore scalp for a few seconds, observing the trembling Ivar. Situating myself next to him, I let my hand collide with his buttocks. Two strikes on each side before I pause to ask him something.

“How many do you need to learn the lesson, träl?” Ivar is quiet for a moment, pondering over what to answer.

“As many as härskarinna sees fit.” He finally says. I moan at that and rub my thighs together, spreading the gathering wetness.

“Good pet; where was this little angel when I sucked you?“ Ivar whimpers and I smile behind his back. Five strikes later he moans loudly, twitching as I allow him to reach his end.

 

Evening arrives and I am not sure how I feel about it.  What if Ivar doesn’t want to do this again? What if he’s wanted me to stop but haven't dared to say so? I nudge at him to make him lie on his stomach, then set to rubbing the stiffness out of his shoulders.

“You okay?” His eyes are closed but the lids flutter as I trail the side his face with my fingers.

“Mhm. Bathroom.” He gets out between pants.

“Want me to draw you a bath too?” He shakes his head and I leave a peck on his cheek.

 

I fuss over him, practically encasing him in a pile of pillows and covers, all with fresh bedlinen. It looks like a lot but I know how easily he gets cold when he’s tired. Besides, he likes being boxed in like this. Ivar looks more like his usual self now; eyes no longer glossed over and lips no longer parted in shock at the sensations. I open Netflix on my laptop and scoot it closer to him, then lean down to give him a kiss. He lifts his head slightly to meet me, his swollen lips trembling as they brush against mine.

“Back in a second, älskling.” I murmur. He’s started some low budget action movie when I return from the kitchen carrying a tray filled with his favourites.

“Starting off with some grilled cheese, water and coke.” I say, sweeping a hand to direct his attention to the snacks. He takes the water bottle, gulping most of its content down and licking his lips once he’s set it aside.

“Straw?” He asks, eyeing the can of coke warily.

“Of course.” Setting the tray down on my nightstand, I open the can for him then pick up a straw from the tray and stick it in the drink. Ivar takes a long sip of that too before reaching for the sandwich and sinking his teeth into it. Kicking my fuzzy slippers off, I crawl up next to him and begin to pet his hair as he eats. Once the sandwich is gone he licks his fingers clean and peeks at me over his shoulder.

“Warm me?” I struggle for a bit with getting under the layers I’ve tucked him under, wrapping my arms around him and resting my head at his shoulder once I've succeed.

“I like spanking better than ice.” He says, eyes focused on the poorly edited fight scene.

“Okay, I’ll remember that. Älskar dig.”

“Älskar dig.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Älskar dig - Love you

**Author's Note:**

> Älskling - Darling  
> Härskarinna - Mistress  
> Träl -Thrall  
> Du är en smutsig liten slav - You are a filthy little slave


End file.
